Crazy Weapons
by Shinigami Miroku
Summary: Drabble about a crazy group of kids and their "weapons." Bit of humor. No official pairings, but may mention potential pairings, as well as the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Chie skipped happily as the team walked through the Secret Base, oblivious to the odd expressions on the faces of her teammates. "What's up with Chie today?" Yosuke asked.

"I got enough materials from the Void Quest to make new weapons for her," Souji replied, remembering the pain he had to go through to make sure everyone was decked out; after having nearly lost to Mitsuo because he hadn't gone shopping in awhile, he vowed never to make that mistake again.

"Wow, I haven't seen Chie this happy since you replaced her copy of 'The Trial of the Dragon'," Yukiko commented.

Yosuke sighed. "Why did you have to bring that up? I told you it was an accident."

"Geeze, Senpai, relax," Kanji said as he hefted a heavy shield. He smiled to himself as he felt electricity from his Persona coursing through his body, as if begging to be let out and thought, 'Better thank Souji-senpai later; this thing is awesome!'

Suddenly the whole group was surrounded by Shadows. Three 'Furious Gigas' loomed over the teens as they prepared to fight. In response, Rise summoned Himiko, her Persona, and scanned the enemies. "Senpai, don't use electricity!" she shouted.

Souji nodded as he prepared to switch Personas, only to gasp as Chie became engulfed in fire, but he knew that none of the Shadows had attacked.

Chie grinned maliciously as she rose into the air, her body bursting with energy, as she canted, "Satonaka-ninpo Secret Technique: Furinkazan!" With that, she dashed across the battlefield, quickly blasting through each Shadow as though they were made of paper. As soon as the battle ended (and Souji quickly picked out Parvati from the available Personas) Chie collapsed to the ground.

"Wh-wh-what was that!?" Yosuke shouted.

"I-I don't know..." Chie replied. "It was like, all of a sudden, this urge to shout at the top of my lungs in the manliest way possible took me over..."

Souji blinked before sighing. "Best to let her be..." he mumbled before walking further on.

* * *

 **Crazy idea I had since the first time I played P4 and saw this weapon. I laughed hard, having made the connection to BlazBlue immediately. And besides, if Chie knew about it then you can bet she'd try it, even in real life, because she's a martial arts nut. Anyway, reviews are awesome. Love 'em. Seriously. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Adachi grasped his head as if in pain as he shouted, "Sh-shut up! Stop trying to act all tough... You guys can't even stand on your own unless you deny everything I said! S-stupid teenagers... You have no idea what kind of shit I've been through!"

Yosuke merely snorted before replying, "'Favored by the world', my ass... I'm gonna say it flat out. You're just a worthless criminal!"

"Ngh... Aaaaargh!" Adachi shouted as darkness began to emanate from him, as if powering up for the upcoming fight.

"Here he comes!" Rise shouted from behind her Persona, Himiko. "This will probably be our last battle... Let's hit him with everything we've got!"

Souji smiled and ran up to Adachi, taking out a giant fish and smacking the detective across the face, sending him flying backward. Adachi flopped onto the ground and tried to raise his head. "D-did you just slap me... with a FISH!?" He leaped up and called out, summoning Magatsu Izanagi, which tried to cast Evil Smile, but was interrupted by another slap by Souji. "WOULD YOU STOP SMACKING ME WITH A ********* FISH!? GAH!" Adachi shouted, only to be interrupted by yet another smack with the large fish-shaped sword.

Yosuke and the others stood there and watched Souji wale on Adachi with it and he remarked, "You know, I don't know whether to laugh or sigh..."

Yukiko, however, had fallen into her laughing fit. "Hehehehehe... this is perfect... hahahaha... oh, my sides!"

Chie sighed. "Man, and I was all pumped up for the fight, too..."

Kanji chuckled as he looked at the group. "It looks like the fight is dying down. Let's go." With that, they walked over to Souji and Adachi, the latter of whom sported red marks all over his face and now smelled of fish.

* * *

 **AN: Golden gave us a lot of new stuff, and my favorite one is the Bass weapon for the MC. It's so funny to smack around enemies with a giant fish. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"HOHOHOHO!" a high-pitched yet boisterous laugh could be heard across Magatsu Inaba as the group continued to dive deeper, trying to reach the boss that they knew, from experience at this point, would unlock the path to reach Adachi. However, Yosuke could only groan in annoyance as he, Teddie, Kanji, and Naoto pulled a sleigh-shaped cart down the pathway. In the cart, Yu and Yukiko sat and launched out elemental attacks at the Shadows they passed using their respective Personas while Chie and Rise, who had no trouble keeping up with the heavy cart, took up the rear guard. "Why are we even doing this?!" Yosuke moaned.

"Ah, quit your whining, Senpai," Kanji, who had hung his Christmas Wreath weapon around his neck, replied from behind as he tried to ignore the fact that he was running next to Naoto, who he found really cute in her reindeer costume. "This is actually kind of fun."

Teddie, who was running alongside Yosuke, cheered wildly and shouted between breaths, "Merry Christmas!" as his Persona, Kamui, showered the paths in front of them with snow.

"Ugh... Teddie, please stop being so cheerful... we're trying to make sure we HAVE a Christmas, for crying out loud," Yosuke muttered to himself, knowing the bear wouldn't listen. He glanced back and shouted at Yu, "Hey, bro, how come you're making Naoto pull in your place?"

Yu shrugged and replied, "Naoto wouldn't wear the dress, and I couldn't fit into the last reindeer outfit." Looking at the merrily-laughing Yukiko, who, with her outfit complete with her Santa Fan weapon, sat beside him, he added, "And besides, the Queen's orders are always absolute. We needed a way to break the stress, and this was the most fun."

"Didn't we agree to never bring that up again?! And besides, who agreed to this?" Yosuke shouted back.

"I did," replied the whole team. Yosuke couldn't do anything but silently cry as they continued onward.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, it probably could've been done better, but I couldn't think of anything decent for Christmas (or at least, anything that isn't naughty, which is something I won't write). Anyway, sorry for the late upload, but hope you had a Merry Christmas, and have an awesome New Year! ^_^**


End file.
